Cadbury Creme
by Arra Frost
Summary: Sasuke's first taste of a Cadbury Creme Egg and the blonde who denies the Uchiha access to his new addiction. Sasu/Naru AU Oneshot


**FINALLY got my writing vibe back! At least I hope! I sat myself down and wrote this idea that came to me last Thursday when I tried a Cadbury Creme Egg for the first time after probably ten years. When I was a little kid, I remember trying one and thinking it was gross, so I simply figured I didn't like them and had never had any over the years. But then they came in the store that day... and they were sitting there in my line of vision all morning so I asked my co-worker if she liked them and she got right excited... so I tried one on my break and they are the most DELICIOUS things and in the world! OMG YUM! Thus I bought like... five more... haha... Easter's going to be fun this year.**

**So, thanks for being here to read this, please enjoy ^^ **

**Warnings: Sasu/Naru, yaoi, AU, swearing, and chocolate addiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_**Cadbury Creme**_

"I can't believe you guys have Cadbury Creme Eggs!" An excited customer exclaimed as he approached Sasuke's counter.

Sasuke's expression did not change from the stoic expression that it always held. The only thing that changed were the location of his dark eyes as they travelled from the blonde customer to the box display of Cadbury Creme Eggs on the shelf beside the cash registers.

"They came in this morning." He answered flatly. Not understanding the need for such excitement.

"They never come out on sale this early!" The blonde grinned happily, grabbing a handful of the eggs and placing them on the counter.

It was currently two weeks before the New Year and from what Sasuke knew, Cadbury Creme Eggs sold best from New Years Day until Easter.

"Technically they're not on sale." Sasuke spoke in the same indifferent voice. They were sixty-nine cents, the same price as all the other chocolate bar type items.

"Well not for Dollarama no, but for the rest of the world this is awesome!" The customer's smile never faded as he grabbed another handful, so far he had taken over half the display box which held forty-eight Cadbury Creme Eggs.

"Hn." Sasuke answered briefly as he began ringing in the vast amount of chocolate eggs.

"How are you not excited?" The blonde asked more out of curiosity's sake rather than concern.

"Don't be offended, hun." The voice of his coworker, Anko, called from behind. She had apparently come up to cash from her hardware isle to write off some broken items. "He doesn't get excited about anything, not even payday."

The blonde laughed, looking back from the older woman to the raven. "Surprisingly not hard to believe."

Sasuke merely stared back at the smirking blonde with his impassioned eyes, ringing the items through and placing them in the bag automatically.

"I don't see what's so good about them." Sasuke finally answered truthfully.

The blonde's eyes widened in horrified, offended shock. "Not good? How can you say that? These are the best chocolates on earth!"

"I, personally, don't like chocolate."

"Unless it's dark chocolate." Anko cut in, still loitering around the counters. She was obviously enjoying Sasuke's interaction, or lack their of, with his customer and she even took the opportunity to throw in one of her 'playful' insults. "He's a bitter little brat."

The customer had heard and registered what Anko said but he chose not to respond due to his apparent shock at someone not enjoying his favorite treat.

"But Cadbury Creme Eggs are the best thing in the world! You have to like them! No one doesn't like Cadbury Creme Eggs... it's like someone saying they don't like Parfaits! Everybody loves Parfaits!"

Sasuke blinked at the enthusiastic remarks of the blonde man. He had to admit, even if he didn't show it physically, he was getting quite the entertainment out of how worked up the blonde was getting. He even got the reference and decided to escalate things.

"I don't. I prefer vegetables... like onions."

"Oh now the ogre's got a sense of humor!" The blonde smirked with a brief laugh. "So why don't you like them?"

"Actually depending on the flavor, I don't mind them." Sasuke answered as he continued to ring in the large pile of eggs.

"Flavor?" Naruto's eyes narrowed accordingly to Sasuke's prediction. "But they only have one..." Realization dawned on the blonde as he stared blankly at the raven with a playfully perturbed smirk. "Oh very good. I meant the eggs not the parfaits."

Sasuke was well aware of that fact, he simply wanted to torment the blonde as much as he could, it was the most entertainment he'd had all morning.

"I had one when I was a child and I didn't like it." The raven answered curtly.

The blonde stared at him silently for a moment with a calculating expression. "Are you saying you haven't had one since you were a kid."

"Not since I was seven."

"You're how old?"

"Twenty."

"You've gone thirteen years without ever trying a Cadbury Creme Egg." His question was more in the form of a statement.

Instead of responding, Sasuke opted to glance at the total on the screen of his register through his peripherals. "That will be twenty-three dollars and eighty cents."

"Cool." The blonde smiled, his voice returning to a sensible volume, and he reached into his pocket and handed Sasuke a twenty dollar bill and a five dollar bill.

Sasuke had to say he was a little disappointed at the blonde's reaction. He wanted him to exclaim in rage about how the cost was far too much for a few chocolates even when in reality he bought exactly thirty of the little eggs. But he didn't. He was rather pleasant during the transaction and crumbled the receipt as he tossed it into the small bag of eggs that was handed to him.

"Have a good day." Sasuke said the programmed farewell as the blonde started to walk around the counter and towards the door.

Sasuke was confused when the blonde stopped to rummage around in his bag. Great, he was going to be one of those customers to recheck their receipts even after dismissing them.

Instead the blonde moved back to the counter with his hand extended. The blonde gestured to the raven's hands with his eyes and, although Sasuke never showed his caution physically, he was wary about bringing his open palm up underneath his customer's hand.

The hand opened and one of the Cadbury Creme Eggs that the blonde had purchased fell into the raven's open hand.

Sasuke eyed it and its owner suspiciously.

"Try it." The blonde insisted with a warm smile. "It's worth it."

The raven looked at the egg in his hand before glancing back up to the blonde and suddenly he was interested for an entirely new reason.

"I'm Naruto, by the way." He grinned as he started walking away once again.

"Sasuke. Is his name." Anko answered for him, leaning against the shelf. Sasuke wasn't surprised that she hadn't moved once during their entire conversation.

Naruto's eyes smiled at this. "Nice meeting you Sasuke."

Sasuke watched him leave over his shoulder but didn't say anything at all. Once the blonde had left the store, he looked back at his hand that continued to hold the small, chocolate egg.

"He was cute." Anko chimed sweetly as she leaned against the doorframe of the staff room.

Sasuke looked up from his seat at the table where he was finishing the second half of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Oh don't give me that look Uchiha. Naruto, the blondie that gave you the egg." She pointed to the Cadbury Creme Egg from earlier that was sitting next to the raven's glass bottle of Nestea.

Sasuke merely stared at her with an expression that clearly told her not to bother him.

"You may act like a cold, antisocial, emo boy but we all know you have a sex drive just like the rest of us."

"Yeah Sasuke, fuck that blonde up the ass already." Asuma, the stock room manager, called into the room as he passed by with a dolly full of boxes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare that threatened he could knock his large, chain-smoking coworker off the big red ladder if he talked like that again.

Asuma smirked but got the hint and continued on his way in silence.

"Come on, Uchiha. He _liked_ you!" Anko prompted in a teasing voice.

"That's irrelevant." Sasuke replied, taking another bite of his sandwich. What both of them said was true. Sasuke knew that Naruto was cute and it was obvious he was flirting with him but it was all irrelevant. Sasuke was only here for Christmas help before he went back up to his university in another province and he wouldn't be back in town until the summer. He had a small likelihood of ever seeing the blonde again.

Anko sighed and rolled her eyes at the boy's indifference before smirking sadistically. "Ya know maybe if you let go of a little frustration you wouldn't be so damn frigid."

Sasuke gave her the same ice-cold glare he gave Asuma, adding in a few sharpened daggers. It didn't effect Anko, however, because she smirked wide and have him a sly wink before departing and getting back to work.

The raven turned back to the table and had a drink from his Nestea, placing it back down beside the Cadbury Creme Egg. Sasuke stared at it for a moment and then picked it up, rolling it around in his hand as if studying it.

With a curious sigh, he unwrapped the chocolate, studying it again, and then placed the chocolate against his lips. Slowly, he bit into the soft out shell of chocolate, tasting the unique taste of the Cadbury chocolate before reaching the creamy, sugary center. The mixture rushed through his taste buds, flooding his senses and Sasuke's eyes instinctively shut as he experienced the new and amazing sensation.

He chewed the first bite as long as he could before swallowing and looking down at the half eaten egg in his hand. From there he dipped his tongue into the inside of the chocolate egg, licking the sugary concoction that made his taste buds tingle with excitement.

He savored every last part of the single Cadbury Creme Egg until only the after taste was left in his mouth to enjoy. Sasuke didn't even want to finish the last few bites of his sandwich because he would lose the sweet taste of the chocolate delight.

The blonde's words rang in his ears and suddenly Sasuke was upset with himself. How had he not tried these again for thirteen years simply because he had a memory of disliking them when he was seven years old?

Naruto had been right. These chocolates were absolutely delicious. And he needed more.

* * *

Sasuke was up at the front counter before his break was even close to over. He wanted more Cadbury Creme Eggs but when he got to the counter, the display case was no longer there.

"Where are the Cadbury Creme Eggs?" He asked the cashier that had replaced him while on break.

The girl with two Chinese-styled buns in her hair turned with a raised eyebrow, obviously confused at her usually stoic co-worker's interest in chocolates.

"Some blonde guy came in while you were on break and bought the rest of them." Tenten answered him as she rang the next customer through. "Aren't you still on break?"

"He bought all of them?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her previous question.

Tenten gave him another look that asked him if they were seriously having this conversation.

Sasuke growled inwardly. He was frustrated with both himself and Tenten. "Did he have blue eyes and-"

"An orange sweater?" Tenten finished his question. "Yeah, couldn't forget him. He was talkative, too. Really excited about the eggs."

Sasuke nodded. Stupid, blonde, idiot he hardly knew getting him addicted to a sugary treat when he hated sweet things and then taking them all away from him. Sasuke simply nodded to Tenten before turning around to continue the rest of his break.

"Oh, Uchiha." Tenten called, causing Sasuke to turn around before he reached the isle. "He mentioned something about having to make sure the craving's there. Does that mean anything to you and your chocolate eggs?"

"Hn." Sasuke could tell she was using this to manipulate him into showing emotion, just as Anko did, but Sasuke refused to let it show physically or verbally. That was the only thing he hated about customer relations, he not only had to deal with people as customers but as co-workers as well.

On the otherhand, despite the fact that he wasn't showing it, he was angry yet impressed at the blonde's skills. He came into the store, subtly flirted with him, got him addicted to Cadbury Creme Eggs, and then came back to make sure he would be craving them all day... making sure he would stay addicted to them.

What a clever, attractive asshole.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he sat down on the bench by the second entrance to the mall. He had looked in every store, the crappier version of his dollar store, Lawtons, Sobeys, Zellers, even the clothes stores and bookstores that sold candies or chocolates at the front counter sometimes. But not a single store had any Cadbury Creme Eggs. None.

He was beyond pissed at the blonde moron who basically pushed his addiction onto the raven. He wanted more of the Cadbury heaven but no... the stupid blonde had probably planned on buying out every store in town just so Sasuke wouldn't be able to get his fix.

God damn it... He was a Cadbury junkie.

He was sitting there, leg bouncing, hands fidgeting... he was never this anxious, especially not on the outside where people could see him being anxious.

"You look a little frustrated."

A slightly familiar voice prompted Sasuke to glance up from his fixed gaze on the floor to see the blonde who had occupied his mind for the past twenty four hours.

If Sasuke had been anyone but him, he would have jumped up and started cursing the blonde out. But he was a Uchiha, so instead, he calmly glared his deepest and most spine-chilling glare at the blonde man standing before him.

The grin on Naruto's face didn't fade away but he appeared to take a cautious step backwards, not quite prepared for the level of death that was penetrating him.

"So... Sasuke? Right? How are you?"

Sasuke's expression flattened in absolute disgust at the blonde's behavior.

"You're toying with me." Sasuke spoke, finally standing up to face the blonde at eye level, except he was slightly taller than the blonde.

The grin on Naruto's face widened ever-so slightly and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You know it and I know it." A low growl was present in the raven's voice as he moved even closer into the blonde's personal territory. "What's your game?"

"Oh I don't know... what could my game possibly be?" Naruto grinned wildly, not at all intimidated by the raven even though anyone else in his situation would probably be cowering due to the intensity in Sasuke's presence alone.

Sasuke was surprised Naruto held his ground. He was giving off some pretty scary vibes and he knew that his eyes had dimmed two shades darker than they normally were. The blonde's backbone, however, wasn't going to deter him from his goal.

"Why don't you tell me." Sasuke asked, his lips spreading into a subtle smirk.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Was Naruto's reply as he moved forward into the boundaries of Sasuke's personal space, their faces now but inches from each other.

Sasuke eyed the now extremely close blonde suspiciously. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of this.

"What if I didn't tell you?" Naruto continued to speak before Sasuke could reply to his last question. Each word he spoke brought his lips dangerously closer to the raven's own lips but Sasuke never once moved away.

"And instead..." Naruto breathed huskily. "I..." He licked his lips sensually. "Ate the last of the Cadbury Creme Eggs?"

With Naruto's last sentence, he stepped away with a mischievous grin on his face, holding up his left hand to display a Cadbury Creme Egg within its grasp.

Sasuke's eyes, previously engaged in Naruto's... distracting behaviour, narrowed wickedly. "You..." He growled in frustration.

But before Sasuke could move forward, Naruto grinned wildly, flashing his canines, before taking off out the doors of the second entrance to the mall.

Sasuke was taken off guard for but a moment before he followed suit and chased the blonde from the mall.

Naruto laughed as he ran from the raven across the parking lot, darting between the cars as the raven followed him.

Sasuke grumbled as he ran around the cars, making sure not to bump into any too hard, but he couldn't help at least running into a few since the blonde's turns were incredibly sharp. He was lucky he was in such good shape to keep up with the fast running blonde as they moved across the parking lot to the grassy side, now covered with snow, that separated the lot from the street. It was there that Sasuke finally caught up to the blonde.

And then the strangest thing happened. To any stranger it would have looked as if Sasuke had tackled Naruto to the ground but Sasuke was keenly aware that he had been pulled. Naruto had turned around just as Sasuke had reached out to the blonde, grabbed the raven's arms, and pulled him down with him into the snow.

Sasuke grunted as he was pushed into the snow, as he had been manoeuvred to fall first on the snow with Naruto pinning him from above. He opened his eyes to look up at the wide grin he'd become so familiar with in only a day after meeting him.

Without a word, Naruto shifted to straddle the raven's hips and Sasuke watched as he nimbly unwrapped the Cadbury Creme Egg he had withheld from Sasuke in the first place.

Sasuke gauged his questioningly and eyed the egg as it was placed against his lips. Sasuke opened his lips and took a bite of the egg, savoring the sweet taste that he'd craved since he first tried the chocolate yesterday.

This time, however, he did not close his eyes. Instead they locked with the cerulean eyes that stared down at him.

"Good?" Naruto grinned down at him as Sasuke took the second half of the egg into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed the last piece of the egg before responding.

"Delicious." He smirked, grabbing the blonde by his arms and forcing them to roll sideways so that Sasuke was now the one on top. Naruto struggled to move but his wrists were pinned above his head by Sasuke's hands and Sasuke was placing all his pressure down onto the blonde's chest to keep him down.

Their eyes connected when Naruto gazed up to gauge Sasuke's emotions and he found himself with with a rush of excitement flooding through his body.

Sasuke's eyes looked down at Naruto as if to say 'Want a taste?'

Naruto licked his lips in response and Sasuke took this as a yes, leaning down and capturing the blonde's lips in a deliciously aggressive kiss.

Of their own accord, Naruto's lips parted to allow Sasuke's tongue to mingle with his own and fill the blonde's mouth with the sweet, lingering taste of the Cadbury Creme Egg.

Naruto moaned softly and sucked on the raven's tongue, tasting both Sasuke and the Cadbury Creme Egg together was absolutely divine.

Sasuke held back a moan of his own, savoring instead the sound of Naruto's voice and shifting so that his thigh parted Naruto's legs and pressed against his crotch.

Once again Naruto moaned into the kiss and tried desperately to free his arms from Sasuke's grasp to pull the raven's head closer to his own. Sasuke's grip, however, did not let up. In fact, he slipped his hands from Naruto's wrists to caress the open palms of his hands before clasping them again and pinning Naruto down harder.

When they finally broke away, they were breathless but their eyes had opened and they stared into each other's eyes with the same high intensity lust.

"Nice game." Sasuke finally commented with a seductive smirk on his lips.

Naruto grinned once more, only wider and far more sexy this time, and squeezed Sasuke's hands which still held his own down. Leaning up, he briefly brushed his lips against Sasuke before allowing his head to fall back into the snow.

Sasuke recognized that mischievous glitter in the cerulean eyes and Naruto enticed the raven with a very tempting offer.

"I have more Cadbury Creme Eggs at home."

_**End

* * *

**_

**I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed the Cadbury Creme Eggs and writing this story. Reviews are most certainly welcome ^^ **_**  
**_


End file.
